A Turn of Events
by DestiniDanielle
Summary: Draco Malfoy was to be Lord Voldemort's second in command. That was always the plan. But suddenly, a strange girl threatens his position and he'll do anything it takes to get it back; even if it means falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll have a glass of water."

Summer O'Riley spun around to face the demanding customer. This action was followed by a furrowing of eyebrows, as this was the last place she thought she'd bump into this particular man.

"Coming right up, _Mr. Malfoy_." The man's eyes snapped up from whatever was interesting him on his fingernails and met with hers, confusion and mild panic gracing his chiseled features. As they made eye contact, she watched as recognition slowly began to register in his face.

"What the devil are you doing here, O'Riley?"

Summer leaned across the counter, setting an ice cold glass of water in front of him, and whispered, "_I'm undercover"._ She stood back up, straightening her apron, "I'm doing an interneship with the Prophet. I'm investigating... _muggles._" She whispered the last word, her hand shielding her mouth as if telling a dirty secret. "Besides," she started as she grabbed damp rag a pretended to be polishing a glass, "I should be asking you the same thing. I'd assume this was much to low a place for you to even dare stepping foot."

Draco smeared the condesation on the rim of his glass with his thumb before responding, his lips pursed in an impatient manner, "I'd say that's none of your bloody business, O'Riley."

Summer shrugged a shoulder and finally set down the now sparkling glass she'd been polishing. "Whatever you say, Malfoy." She smirked, her irish accent thickening as it always did when she was being sarcastic. The truth was, she knew exactly what he was doing in a muggle coffee shop the saturday before starting 6th year.

The bell above the door rang out, signaling an incoming customer. Bellatrix LeStrange stepped through the door, looking very out of place in her layers of black petticoats and lase, her hair and eyes as wild as ever. At least Draco had had the sese to dress down, wearing jeans and a simple blue button-down shirt. Bellatrix sauntered up to the counter with a foul look on her face. "Let's make this quick, Draco, the smell of these muggles is making me sick - Oh! Ms. Riley," her voice turned from disgusted to sticky-sweet before Summer could blink, "I had forgotten about your.. erm.. position here. How are you, dear?" Draco watched on, a confused look on his face. How did his aunt know this girl? _He _had barely recognized her at first. Damn, she had grown up over the holiday.

"I'm well, Bellatrix, and yourself?" Summer replied curtly, addressing the generally revered woman by her first name, only causing Draco's confusion to grow. Bellatrix looked uncomfortable, even flustered. She spoke quickly and sweetly, batting her eyes in the sickening manner she usually reserved for one person: The Dark Lord. Draco cleared his throat, touching his aunt's arm, which apparently snapped her back to reality.

"Just lovely, dear. Right, well, we'd best be off. Come, nephew." Bellatrix's voice had returned to normal and her nails dug into Draco's arm. "Ms. Riley," Bella bowed her head in a respectful manner, receiving an out of character smirk from Summer. The pair then turned and retreated from the cozy shop.

Summer wiped the counter where Draco's glass had left a ring of cold water and bit her lip as she watched the pair exit her workplace. "_He'll understand soon enough,"_ she sighed inwardly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer sighed as she took in the always breath-taking sight of the Hogwarts Express, lugging her heavy trunk behind her. Her cat, Peter, was mewing loudly in his kennel; all this commotion was very unsettling for him. Summer fished in her pocket and slid a treat through the bars, receiving a satisfied purr in return.

"Summer!" Astoria skipped up to Summer, a big grin on her face. The girls hugged, giggling. "I've missed you!" Peter interrupted with a loud meow, not liking the attention to be directed away from him, "and you, Peter," Astoria smiled and gave him a stroke through the bars of the kennel. Astoria Greengrass had been Summer's best friend since first year, when the girls teamed up against Malfoy's relentless teasing.

"I missed you too, Tor," Summer smiled, using her best friend's nickname, "now let's go find a compartment that isn't full of Gryffindors." Astoria giggled and the two squeezed through the crowd, finally finding an empty compartment.

The girls had just settled in for a long ride, happy with their chance to be alone to gossip, when the door to the compartment slid open revealing a very grown up Blaise Zabini. "Hey ladies, looks like you could use some company," he smirked. Summer didn't miss the slight blush that rose to Astoria's cheeks upon his entrance.

"Of course! Come sit," Astoria said, a little too quickly. "How was your holiday, Blaise?" Blaise took a seat next to Astoria, only worsening the pink in her cheeks, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It was great, my family and I went to Romania to visit relatives. The girls there are insane." Summer noticed Astoria's smile falter for a moment, before regaining her composure and letting out a small laugh. After much arm touching and giggling on Astoria's part, Summer decided it was time to leave the two alone. Blaise had spent a fair amount of time with her and Astoria last year and she knew they had exchanged letters over the holiday.

"Oh! You know, I'm supposed to meet with the other Heads of House before we get to school. I'll just meet up with you when we get to there. Stay out of trouble you two," Summer winked at her friend before sliding out of the compartment and making her way to the back of the train toward the Prefect's compartment. She opened the door to the compartment to only find one person there: Malfoy. "Hello, Draco." She said politely, taking a seat across from him. Draco eyed her with suspicion, clearly still confused about the events of the other day and Summer knew his parents hadn't told him anything. It wasn't time yet. Now, it wasn't as if they were enemies, but the pair of them had never quite seen eye to eye. Draco had always teased her about her red hair, her freckles, her lack of curves… and her lack of boyfriends. In fifth year, he had taken to whispering 'virgin' in her ear every time he walked by. Summer theorized it had to do with her rejecting his advances back in third year. She had since found it was easiest to simply tolerate his jabs rather than fighting back.

"What are you playing at, Virgin?" he spat.

"What are you talking about?" Summer played dumb. She was furious with Bellatrix for being so obvious on Saturday and she knew she couldn't let anything more slip.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He glared at her. Summer raised an eyebrow at him, internally digging for something, anything to say. Thankfully, she didn't have to, as Hermione Granger walked in. Draco made a gagging sound, resulting in a roll of the eyes from Hermione. "Hi, Hermione," Summer offered the girl a polite smile. Hermione smiled in return, but said nothing. Summer had always tried her best to be pleasant to her peers; she thought the house rivalry belonged on the Quidditch pitch and no further. The rest of the Heads of House trickled in to the compartment and, eventually, the professor came in to discuss with them their duties.

"I called you all in here to alert you that the housing situations have been changed. The heads of house now have private rooms, rather than being roomed with other students. Your rooms are now on the bottom floor, right through the common room. While you'll still be separated by gender, the headmaster believes having direct access to the common room will make for more effective supervising of your housemates. Now, go change into your robes and prepare for duty; we're almost to the school." Everyone began to file out. The aisle was almost empty by the time Summer left the compartment. Before she could go far, however, she was grabbed roughly by the arm and yanked through another door.

"Ow, what the-" Summer found herself face to face with Draco. Once inside, he put his hand on her chest, pushing her roughly against the door, his face only inches from hers. She silently cursed the unwanted fluttering in her stomach; there was no denying he was devilishly attractive.

"Spill it, O'Riley," he growled, his teeth clenched. "I know there's something going on here. There are very few people my aunt speaks to with such respect. Nobody will tell me anything, and I'm fucking sick of it."

Summer looked up into his piercing blue eyes – he was quite a bit taller than her - trying to decide what to say. He returned her gaze with just as much intensity and tightened his grip on the front of her shirt. "I can't tell you," she finally whispered.

"Why the fuck not?" he used the fabric of her shirt to pull her off the wall and pushed her back again, harder this time. She winced, but never let her gaze falter, holding strong.

"It's not my place, Draco. But soon you'll be treating me with a lot more respect," She spat the last word at him and grabbed his wrist, tearing his hand away from her. She then turned and stormed out of the compartment, head held high. This kind of aggressive behavior was out of character for her, but she knew she would soon have a part to play, and she had to play it well… at least in public.


End file.
